Captured
by AkatsukiRedCloud
Summary: "My name is Sasori Akasuna. When I was 14 years of age, I was taken in by a man much older than me. I loved this man. I even thought he loved me back. However, after some years, I realized how wrong I was. " One-shot. Rated M for sexual themes, underage sex, language, and pure sickness. Please do not read if you become upset by this kind of thing...Or sex-slave Saso. Very OOC.


_**A dark little one-shot for Saso~ I decided to write whilst getting some requests and updates done. Why have my fics gone so daaaark!? D: They'll get happier soon, I promise. I just had to write this. I just needed some more defenceless Saso in my life...^^"**_

_**Who else to molest out 'lil red-head than Oro~? Well, lots of people. Me, for one. Aha...**_

_**Anyway, here it is~ Please review~^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasori's POV<strong>_

He took me when I was fourteen years of age.

I was young and desperate. Really desperate. I lived with my Grandmother at the time; She never really payed any attention to me. The woman was 51 back then and rather high up in the police force, so she was rarely home. Though, I can't say I disliked that. All those years ago, I loved to be alone.

I never really had any friends in school. I recall a raven-haired boy with striking red eyes. Itachi, his name was; Itachi Uchiha. The boy was quiet, and had a calm aura about him. Despite this, people still found him rather intimidating. I sat next to Itachi in most of my lessons, mainly because everyone else was far too sinister for me.

You see, I stuck out. Even at the tender age of fourteen, I attracted the wrong type of attention. With my crimson locks and petite figure, I was often looked down upon by a large number of people. Nicknames like "Squirt" and "Flame-brain" were often thrown at me. "Mini inferno" was probably the most creative one I had heard. Nicknames weren't all though. No, they were only the start of things. I can't remember the exact amount of times I had been stuffed into a locker, or simply slammed against one. I can't recall the amount of people who would pour stuff over me, laughing as I desperately tried to defend myself against them.

Everyday they would chase me home, knowing my Grandmother wasn't in. They would throw stuff at the window, or post things through the letter box. When I threatened to call the police, they would just laugh. They knew I wouldn't; They _knew _I couldn't bring myself to do it.

It all stopped when I met him though. The man's name was Orochimaru. He was the new biology teacher at the school, who insisted we all call him by his first name. Orochimaru was a weird-looking person; Maybe once even an attractive young man. However, being in his mid-forties, the man appeared to be very sinister-looking; Having long, silky black hair and sickly pale skin. He had a square, chiseled jaw, One similar to a model's. With his snake-like eyes, Orochimaru was intimidating in every way. His broad build and tall stature didn't help either.

At first, I told myself to stay away from this man. To never put my hand up during his lessons, or even make eye-contact. However, for some reason the snake was drawn to me. Always hovering around my desk, or standing close behind myself. He send ill shivers down my spine.

At first I believed these actions were normal. He was probably just glad that I was working so hard. He was one of the few people who appreciated me. I was thankful for that, actually.

Over the next few weeks of having Orochimaru as my teacher, I began to brush off his unusual behavior. Hell, I even began talking to the man, complementing his shoes once or twice. I was clearly his favourite student. He would always let me off the mistakes I made, whilst everyone else would be scolded. I was his "perfect student", and people hated me for that.

I expected people to bully me even more due to Orochimaru's behavior towards me. I was even preparing to quit school. However, people kept their distance. The nicknames stopped, and I was left alone. I knew the snake-like man had something to do with this. He made sure they wouldn't touch me ever again.

Me and Orochimaru would grow closer and closer. I would spend my break and lunch time in his classroom, helping the man prepare for his next lessons. Just harmless assistance. However, after some time, it began to become a rule. I _had _to be there.

The snake began to show up during my other lessons. I would spot him standing by the door, scanning the room. I had well over 30 people in my class; Yet the dark-haired man would always look directly at me. I remember the chilling sensation I would get whenever the man would send me that creepy wink, before entering the classroom. He would speak to the teacher about me as if I was in trouble, and demand that I come with him. All eyes would immediately be on me, and I would leave the room with the man.

However, instead of receiving a scolding, me and Orochimaru would just stroll around the corridors, talking. It was like this for quite a long time and eventually when I was halfway through the age of fourteen, he kissed me. The kiss was anything but nice. The man's lips were dry, and tasteless. The way the sick man would force his slimy tongue down my throat still makes me feel disgusting.

Despite not liking this, I still gave in. I had never experienced true love. My parents died when I was very young, and I fail to remember them. I recall my mother's gentle voice, and my father's soft tone when he was telling me it was time for bed, but that was it. Apart from their voices, the two people were just faceless figures to me. People I never really knew. I was very attractive, yet never really popular with people my age. I was too weird for them, and tended to exclude myself from the outside world, too busy locked up in my own twisted thoughts.

This was why I agreed to love Orochimaru back. I had _convinced _myself that I loved this man, that we would have a future together. We were officially a couple; A couple that no-one was to know about.

The snake told me that I wasn't to go to school again, that people would find out about us. He told me to go straight home and pack a small bag, and to meet him outside my house at 9pm that night. He never actually told me why. I had thought that we were to run away together, somewhere we would be alone. Somewhere far, far away.

I was completely wrong.

I had sprinted home straight after school. Darting to my room, I recall quickly pulling out a backpack, filling it with my favourite items of clothing, aswell as my wash bag. With a little space in the backpack left, I decided to fill it with a few precious items of mine. A picture of me as a baby with my parents, the only picture of them I had. My childhood plushy, a stuffed teddy-bear named Shu. He was old, and most of his stuffing had fallen out. A small, silk scarf, which had belonged to my mother; and lastly, a pair of hand-knitted mittens, to keep me warm incase we were going somewhere cold.

Happy with my luggage, I trotted down the stairs, earning little attention from my Grandmother. "Bye-bye Granny, I love you.", was the last thing I recall saying to the woman, earning just a mumble in reply. She didn't care one bit about me. In fact, I was nothing but a burden to her.

I met Orochimaru at exactly 9pm. He had his car with him, hinting we were going far away, just like I had though. I leaned in to hug the man, only being pushed into the back seats of the car in reply. I brushed this off, knowing that we had to move quickly. Within minutes, we were driving at an alarming rate.

However, we never ended up going "far away". In fact, the man only brought me to his house, less than a mile away. We were still in the exact same town. When I asked the man why we were at his house, he didn't reply. Instead, he picked me up, carrying me into the house. It was nice enough to live in, but nothing special. At first, I thought what the man was doing was romantic; Carrying me in such a loving way. However, the way he began to grip my thighs said otherwise.

In minutes, I found myself being thrown onto the man's bed, being told to stay there. I decided the best thing to do was to obey my teacher, as he was older and probably much wiser. After a few hours of waiting, the snake-man finally returned, closing the door.

After all these years, I still remember exactly what he had told me. "I'm here to protect you, Sasori. There are bad people out there, people who want to hurt you. If we try to leave this town, they'll only hunt us both down. I need you to do exactly what I say, boy. I'm your hero." Being the naïve child I was, I complied to the man's orders, quickly nodding my head. I even praised the man for being so brave, for looking after me in such a way. "You are to never leave this room, okay? The bad people will find out you're here and get you. We don't want that, do we? No, we don't. Just do exactly what I say, and no-one will get hurt."

So I did exactly what the man said.

Exactly.

Orochimaru had other hobbies, beside biology. For example, he was a photographer. When he told me I was to help with his photos, I agreed. Every Friday I would strip myself of my clothing, posing stark naked for the man. They never found those pictures when they searched the house. He had sold them.

I let him take my virginity. Almost every day, the man craved sex. He craved the feel of my body against his. At first, I hesitated. However, the man just reminded me that I had to do exactly what he said. So I did. At first, it hurt. Though over the weeks, the pain turned into pleasure. Tired, sick pleasure.

After a couple of months, I asked Orochimaru if I could go outside, or look around the house. He quickly refused, insisting that one day we would both leave the country, and then I would be able to go outside. Everyday I would ask the snake if we could leave the country, but his answer would always be the same. "Next week maybe. I think I've found a place". Despite repeating the same answer every time I asked, I still continued to believe the man.

I had a little chamber pot to attend my business in, and every night Orochimaru would bring up a big tin tub that I was to wash myself in. He would fill the tub with boiling water, and insist that I would stay even cleaner if the water was hotter. The awful burns and sores I would get from the scolding water still makes my skin crawl, and I even have scars from where I accidentally cut myself of the rusty tin. However, the mental scars caused by Orochimaru's sick grin as he watched me whimper and squirm in the tub were much worse.

He insisted he loved me, and I believed him. Hell, I even loved the bastard back. He still attended school as a teacher so he wouldn't look suspicious. The man would leave at around 6am every weekday, locking me in the bedroom. To keep myself busy, I would count the stains on the walls, seeing if I could make out pictures or words with them. There was a certain stain that looked strangely like a bird. Oh how much that bird annoyed me. It tormented me during the day, laughing at how weak I looked.

The room had no windows, and was always dingy. A dim light on the ceiling only just lit up the room. I asked Orochimaru if I could have some candles to light, however he refused again.

It wasn't as if the man didn't love me. He did, he really did. Almost every day he would bring me presents. Jewellery, chocolates, clothes, and things even beyond that. He made sure I always looked beautiful by brushing my hair for me, and dressing me in whatever he felt I looked nice in. The clothes were all different. Sometimes he would dress me in tight uncomfortable shorts to show off my body, and other times he would dress me in loose dungarees, to make me look like a child. I adored the dungarees he would put me in; They were so comfortable.

Despite receiving chocolates, I was never fed properly. Orochimaru always ate downstairs on his own, and would later bring me up his leftovers, which were usually scraps of pastry, with maybe a carrot or two. This caused me to become incredibly skinny, ill even. I didn't really eat the chocolates he gave me, and instead stashed them underneath the bed. By the time I had gotten out of that house, I had enough chocolate to run my own store.

By the time I had turned fifteen, I had been at Orochimaru's house for half a year. We still hadn't moved away, as he was still "searching". I rarely thought about life outside. I didn't want to know. I took no interest in whether anyone was looking for me, as I knew the answer would be no. I didn't even bother asking Orochimaru.

I had nothing to do in the little room. Whilst Orochimaru was at work, I would sit in the room, doing nothing. By that time, I had counted all of the stains on the walls, I had brushed away every speck of dust on the furniture; I had done everything. Occasionally, Orochimaru would bring me a book as a gift. I would re-read these books over and over again, until I could literally memorize every page.

There was a magazine that would arrive every month. The magazine was about wood work, a freebie Orochimaru would get. Not interested in the pages, he would always donate them to me. I would wait every day, listening out for the post. Whenever I heard the distinctive _thump _of the magazine hitting the hard floor, I would dance in excitement. I became obsessed with woodwork, knowing every technique and skill out there. Whenever I asked Orochimaru if he could buy me my own carving kit, the man would sneer, shaking his head in reply. I dreamt of carving wood, I craved it.

I often spoke to Shu, my teddy-bear. He was the only company I really had whilst Orochimaru was at work. The man didn't know about Shu, and when he found me cradling the bear, he didn't hesitate to throw him in the bin. I sobbed for hours after that, and Orochimaru struck me until I stopped. He came crawling back after doing that though, begging for my forgiveness, insisting that I shouldn't make him angry, because he can't control himself. I would always give in when the man used this excuse, and we would always end up fucking on the floor.

I made sure I only cried when Orochimaru was gone. I made sure he didn't know of my other two close possessions. I would always rub my mother's silk scarf against my cheek, inhaling the scent. The sweet smell of perfume was slowly fading away, just like myself. I was so, so weak. My bones stuck out in such odd places, it made me feel sick. Orochimaru however, insisted that I was beautiful. Our photography sessions still continued too.

When I turned sixteen, Orochimaru brought me a gift. A small television. I could watch this television whenever the man was at work. It only picked up one channel, which happened to be a sales channel. I didn't care though, hearing another person's voice was a gift as it is. My eyes would constantly be glued to the screen, eyeing the different items which were to be sold. I always used to pretend to buy them, using my right hand as a make-believe telephone.

However, after a few months, the snake grew sick of this. He grew sick of me always telling him about the different things I bought, about the things I didn't have enough money for. Eventually, he snapped, calling me a "crazy bitch". I cried as the man took the television away, never seeing it again.

Sex became more like a chore. The snake insisted it was "love-making", and I somehow believed him. I still loved the man, thankful for what he was doing for me. It finally came to the day when he told me we when we could leave.

I remember it as if it was yesterday. I was sitting on the bed, waiting for the door to open. When it did, I greeted Orochimaru with a pleasant smile. The man smiled back, standing at the end of the bed. "I've found a place we can live." He stated, now grinning. I jolted, sending the man a surprised look. Finally, we would be able to leave. "It's in another city, but not another country. However, we can't leave just yet. The people will only let you leave the house when you're eighteen."

When I was eighteen. When I was eighteen, it would finally be legal for me and Orochimaru to be together.

I was so exited, yet slightly disappointed. I was half way through my sixteenth birthday, a year and a half away from turning eighteen. That was too long. Far too long. However, I had to obey.

From the time I had turned seventeen, the only thing I had thought about was being able to leave with Orochimaru. We would finally be happy. He said we were going to get married, that we were going to start a life together. I couldn't wait.

One day, Orochimaru had caught me cleaning the picture of myself and my parents. He never knew I even owned this possession, and took great pleasure in throwing it to the floor, shattering the glass. I watched with an emotionless expression as he held the picture up, burning it with his lighter. I understood why, though. He didn't want me thinking about anyone else besides him. I understood that.

After that encounter, I began to think about my parents. I wasn't a religious person, and didn't believe in a heaven or a hell. Though, I was very superstitious. I believed that maybe, just maybe, my parents were trying to get into contact with me. What if they were trying to talk to me? What if they were in the same room as me? I imagined how proud they would be for spending my life with such a nice man.

He appreciated me so much, Orochimaru. Whenever my hair grew too long, he could cut it. Whenever I wanted some company, he would give me love. He would try his very best for me. Which is why I was go eager to spend my life with him.

The day had finally come. I was eighteen.

I cried when Orochimaru opened the bedroom door for me. Before we left the city, we were to go out for dinner. My birthday treat, Orochimaru would call it. He dressed me in my favourite pair of dungarees, along with a rainbow striped t-shirt. I stared at myself in the mirror as Orochimaru brushed my hair. I looked almost exactly the same as I did all those years ago. Despite being an adult, my face was still like one of a child's. I had barely grown an inch, which I blame on the lack of food. My body was even thinner than before, it was ugly.

After getting me ready, me and Orochimaru stepped outside. This was one of the happiest moments in my entire life. It was the start of November, and incredibly cold, but I didn't mind. I had my mittens to keep me warm, and my mother's scarf in my pocket. It was so weird to breathe outside. It felt as if had some sort of throat blockage all these years, and that finally someone had pulled it out. I could have stood there all night, breathing.

Walking through town, I was slightly alarmed by the amount of stares and pictures I was getting from people. What was happening? I stared up at Orochimaru in question, tilting my head. "It's because you're so beautiful." He would state, dragging me to a nearby restaurant.

When we got there, heads immediately began to turn again. Even the waiter was giving me weird looks. After we were sat at a table, the waiter quickly took our drinks orders, before scrambling off. I felt strangely important at that very moment; Yet I had no clue why.

I then watched the waiter pull a mobile phone out, scanning it, before looking back at me. I blinked a few times, my gaze trailing over to Orochimaru. The man now appeared to be slightly worried, disturbed, even. I was scared.

A few minutes later, the waiter arrived with our drinks. Orochimaru had ordered us both a glass of wine, which felt strange to taste. Over the years, all I had was water.

"They can't get us, Sasori." I remember Orochimaru telling me. "You're 18 now. We can finally be together without anyone questioning us." I smiled at the man's words. Oh how fucking happy I had felt when the snake had said those words.

"Sasori Akasuna?"

I blinked, hearing my name. It was strange to hear my full name. Looking up at the person who said it, I immediately froze. A police officer. A bad person.

Before I could do anything else, at least 5 other men with the same uniform appeared, aiming guns at Orochimaru. The amount of fear and shock that went through my body at that very moment was truly shocking.

* * *

><p>And that's where it all ended. The moment they arrested Orochimaru, was the moment I realized why they were there in the first place.<p>

All those years, I was convinced Orochimru loved me. I was convinced that the man was to share my life with me. I couldn't wait. Though it was all just a trick. He had groomed me. He only wanted me for my body. There were people like that. People who went out of their way to find troubled teens who had no future. Troubled teens who no-one cared about. I felt like such a fucking idiot.

I had done so many things with him. Things that make me sick. I feel so dirty whenever they cross my mind.

Four years.

Four whole fucking years wasted in a room. I could have finished school, gone to college. I could have even found someone to love.

I'm 25 now, and still undergoing therapy. I find it hard to talk to people, and get anxious around most people. I am currently living on my own, far away from my hometown. No matter what, I promised myself to never go back there. I spend most of my time carving, a hobby I became fascinated with many years ago.

My face on thousands of posters for over a year. People suspected I had ran away, as I was never really happy. I was surprised by the fact that even my Grandmother was desperate to find me, sending out her best workers.

The snake is still in jail, and will be for many more years. Before I was even born, he had done the same thing with a young boy my age. Unfortunately, he wasn't as lucky as I had been. They found his body buried in Orochimaru's garden after searching the house, along with a diary which was hidden behind the wardrobe in the bedroom. All those years of staying in that room, I had no idea someone had suffered the same amount of pain I had. Was he treated the same? Did Orochimaru say the same things to him? Did he plan to take him away?

They allowed me to read the diary, just in case it had some kind of link to my keeping. The boy was kept in worse conditions than me, mainly due to being so stubborn. I found out that he was the one who stained the walls. A few hours before his death, the boy had began self-harming, and used the blood to make pictures. It was chilling to know that the bird I had spent hours talking to was just the blood of another person.

Unlike me, the boy didn't want to be with Orochimaru. The snake had snatched the poor boy when he was waiting for his brother to pick him up from the local supermarket.

He died just weeks after being abdupted, his throat being slit.

I visit the grave every week, to drop by some flowers. The boy was buried only a few miles away from my apartment, so it wasn't hard getting there. I never knew the boy, but I had a strange respect for him. Despite how scary Orochimaru was, the boy never backed down. He never gave in. Thinking back, I wish I had been stubborn. Being dead seemed much more appealing than having that horrid snake on my conscience.

I looked down at the grave, before placing down the blue flowers. Pursing my lips, I began to smile slightly, bowing my head. "You did it, kiddo. You got away from that bastard."

I looked back up at the gravestone, the silence sending shivers down my spine.

_"In Loving Memory Of Deidara Iwa _

_Your presence is a gift to the world,  
>You're unique and one of a kind.<br>Your life can be what you want it to be  
>Take it one day at a time.<em>

_ 1974-1988."_

The boy was finally put to rest, at last.

_"Thanks, un."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm a sick person. <strong>_

_**...I feel like a pedophile after writing this.  
><strong>_

_**...I'm not a pedophile though, I promise. **_

_**...I'm too young to even be classed as a pedophile, guys.  
><strong>_

_**...What is this? DX**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
